Cassandra's Friend
This unnamed warrior was No.35 of Cassandra's generation. She had been the No.1's closest and only friend in the Organization before she was killed on an Awakened Being hunt with Roxanne. She bears a strong resemblance to Cynthia in both appearance and personality. Etymology Appearance She had straight pale hair tied into two low pigtails, both hung over her shoulders and chest, and bangs swept to the left. She wore the standard warrior uniform, had silver eyes and frequently had a bright smile on her face. Image Gallery Personality She was often seen smiling and seemed to have been very friendly, tolerant and expressive. She was one of the few warriors willing to approach Cassandra, even after witnessing the latter's Dust Eater technique. Biography She is first introduced as being the sole survivor of a failed Awakened Being hunt, rescued by Cassandra. Instead of being afraid of the Dust Eater like most other warriors were, she clung onto Cassandra, sobbing, and thanked her repeatedly. Afterwards, she would greet Cassandra every time she saw her, which surprised the No.1, who was often looked upon with fear or approached only because of her technique. The No.35 revealed that she became attached to Cassandra after seeing how she wiped her face, which reminded her of her cat when she was human. The two became friends after laughing about the comparison. Some time later, she was assigned onto an Awakened Being hunting party with Roxanne, the No.2 at the time, as the leader. This mission failed and eventually got her killed when the Being decided to use her as its toy, tormenting and mutilating her as Roxanne stood by and watched, not bothering to get involved. Relationships Cassandra She met Cassandra when the stronger warrior saved her from the Awakened Being by using the Dust Eater. Overwhelmed with gratefulness, she tearfully thanked Cassandra over and over again. In the time that followed, she would greet Cassandra in a friendly manner whenever she saw her, which confused the latter due to their difference in rank and the contrast with how other warriors typically reacted to her. When Cassandra decided to ask her about it, the No. 35 simply replied that after watching the No. 1 wipe the dirt off her face, she thought of the cat she once owned as a human and felt a sort of connection to her. They both laughed about it and a friendship blossomed between them. Later on, the No.35 was assigned on an Awakened hunt with Roxanne, which made Cassandra feel unexplainably anxious, hoping that her friend would return safely. However, she didn't, so Cassandra set out to kill the Awakened Being herself. She discovered that the Being was much too weak to have been of any trouble to Roxanne and was informed by the Being itself that Roxanne had simply stayed on the sidelines and did nothing to prevent Cassandra's friend's death. Cassandra then confronted Roxanne about this and attempted to murder the No. 2 as revenge, though she ended up dying by Roxanne's hand just as her friend had. It was said, there was no damage to repay her friend's death. Behind the Scenes Coincidence or not, Cassandra's Friend was is the same rank of the first-seen Roxanne, #35 References es:Claymore número 35it:Amica di Cassandra Category:Claymore Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Cassandra's generation Category:Former